User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 5
It was a warm summer day in Cosmeos Valley. Queen and i were out searching for hidden locations where legendaries might be. I was listening for the millionth time to her talk about why meowth was so great. “... and the coin on their head is absolutely-” “Adorable,” i finished. Like i said, i had heard this talk before. “Wow, you actually listen to my meowth talks?” she asked. “Most people just ignore them.” “Really?” i replied. It did sound reasonable to ignore them, though. Without warning, a loud explosion rang out from Port Decca. Queen and i ran towards the noise. Smoke was pouring form a hole in the ground. Three men, assumedly scientists, scrambled out of the hole, obviously panicked. Out of the hole flew a humanoid purple being, with a cat-like face. “What happened!?” i demanded, turning towards one of the scientists. One scientist looked up at me, genuine terror in his eyes. “We wanted to create the most powerful pokemon,” he whispered. “And we succeeded.” I knew those words. They were from a famous fiction book about a genetic pokemon. Queen and i both spoke at once. “It’s-” “Terrifying,” i finished. “Gorgeous,” Queen finished. I turned to face her. “WHAT!?” i said, quite surprised. “It’s the truth,” she said, mesmerized by the being. I rolled my eyes. “We need to get it away from town,” i said. “It definitely doesn’t seem friendly.” “Agreed,” queen replied. I sent out metagross while she sent out Alolan marowak. Together, with repeated meteor mash and night slash attacks, we were able to drive the creature out of town. “We need to prevent it from coming back,” i said. “We should at least try to catch it.” i threw an ultra ball, but the creature simply shielded itself. The battle continued for what seemed to be forever. The creature knocked out marowak, but didn’t seem to be very effective against metagross. It did knock it out eventually, so i sent out haxorus. The being seemed to use a healing move. Probably recover? I did something that i haven’t done in a long time. I unleashed haxorus’s z-power. Haxorus surrounded itself with a purple energy and charged it, smashing into it at top speed. The hit left the creature at low health, but not knocked out. Suddenly, i heard it speak. You humans are evil creatures. You create me, Mewtwo, for no reason except to be able to say that you made the world’s strongest pokemon, then you attack me. So Mewtwo was its name. It had spoken using telepathy. I shot back, “We didn’t create you, and we only attacked you in order to protect innocent people! Not all humans are evil! Some have good intentions, and only want what is best.” All i have seen from you humans is selfishness and thirst for power. You created me without a decent purpose! If i remained there, they would only test on me more! There must be a reason for my existence. “I’m sure if you look, you will find a reason to be here, even if it wasn’t what people created you to do.” Thank you, human. For your encouragement, i will spare you and your friend. I still do not believe, however, that humans are fit to rule this world. They are still untrustworthy. “Give us a chance. We do want what is best, even if you don’t see it yet,” i replied. I must go now. I will search for a reason to, appreciate this world. Farewell, human. It flew off at surprising speed. “What was all that about?” Queen asked. Had she not been able to hear it? “I just had a conversation with Mewtwo,” i said. “Is that what the being is called?” “Yeah.” “Cool,” Queen said. “So was it like a legendary?” “Kind of,” i replied. “AND YOU DIDN’T CATCH IT? WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR POKEMON JUST LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU LET IT GET AWAY?” Queen remained frustrated with me for the next hour or so, but then i brought up the topic of meowth (stupid me) and i had to hear the talk all over again. Lucky me. Category:Blog posts